Tears for One Love
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Sejak pertama melihatnya hati ini sudah terkunci untuknya. Semakin hari perasaan ini makin dalam dan berkembang hingga "kenyataan" yang ada menghancurkan semuanya. Cintaku kini di ujung tanduk, diambang batas jurang kesengsaraan./"Hyung akan selalu bersamamu"/Jangan pernah pergi lagi"/ "Saranghae"/ KyuMin/YAOI/INCEST/2shoot/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Tears for One Love**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (****_namja_****)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (****_namja_****)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Family/Hurt/Comfort - YAOI - Incest**

**.**

**Rated: T+**

**.**

**Warning : INCEST, Alur kebut, Typo(s), Cerita pasaran (mungkin), GaRing, Ejaan Tidak Baku, yang tidak suka jangan membaca. Jangan menghina, jangan menghujat. Tinggal Klik Icon "X" di laman masing-masing. Hargai usaha orang yang membuat cerita ini. Maaf jika menyinggung perasaan kalian. Terima Kasih ^^**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Sejak pertama melihatnya hati ini sudah terkunci untuknya. Semakin hari perasaan ini makin dalam dan berkembang hingga kenyataan yang ada menghancurkan semuanya. Cintaku kini di ujung tanduk, diambang batas jurang kesengsaraan./"****_Hyung_**** akan selalu bersamamu"/Jangan pernah pergi lagi"/"****_Saranghae_****"/ KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME, Orang tua, Agensi, dan Fans masing-masing. Aku memang sangat terobsesi pada Lee Sungmin, namun jika yang menjadi rivalku adalah Cho Kyuhyun, maka aku memutuskan MENYERAH ! #****_kibar-kibarboxerSuho_**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T READ THIS FICTION IF U DON'T LIKE IT. I'VE TOLD U BEFORE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^JOY THE STORY ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-KyuMin-**

* * *

Dari sebuah kamar bersalin di Rumah Sakit Seoul, suara tangis bayi memecah kesunyian. Sesosok jiwa baru saja lahir mengucapkan salam pada dunia yang akan menjadi tempatnya menetap kelak, mengarungi _reality_ kehidupan.

Dua orang _namja_ yang sedari tadi bersandar di depan pintu kamar terkejut saat mendengar jerit tangis bayi dari arah belakang mereka. Satu diantaranya tampak _sumringah_ dengan mata berbinar dan mulut yang _menganga_. Tingkahnya menjadi kalang kabut tidak karuan. Sementara _namja_ yang satunya hanya _terbengong_ mengerutkan dahi melihat kelakuan sang ayah yang tidak biasa.

.

_'Cklek'_

_._

Pintu kamar terbuka. Seorang perawat cantik keluar dari dalamnya dengan sesutau yang mungil berbalut kain putih di gendongannya.

"Tuan Cho, selamat. Anak Anda sudah lahir. Dia _namja_ yang sangat tampan." Ujar sang perawat seraya mendekatkan gendongannya kearah Tuan Cho –Cho Hangeng –yang sedari tadi menatap si mungil dengan mata berbinar. Kebahagiaan jelas tercetak di wajah tampan itu.

"Selamat datang, _My Precious Prince_. _Saranghae_." Hangeng mengecup pipi mungil itu dengan lembut. "Saya akan membersihkan bayi Anda terlebih dahulu. Nyonya Cho masih dalam penanganan Dokter. Mungkin sebentar lagi Anda sudah boleh masuk. Saya permisi dulu, Tuan."

Setelah tersenyum pada Hangeng dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, sang perawat berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan untuk membersihkan bayi. Hangeng menatap kepergian putra bungsunya dengan pancaran bahagia yang masih meluap-luap hingga rasanya sulit untuk bersuara. Sang _namja_ cilik –Cho Kyuhyun– yang saat itu berumur 10 tahun hanya bisa melempar tatapan bingungnya pada sang Ayah.

.

* * *

_'Cklek'_

_._

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka. Kini seorang dokter berwajah tampan keluar dari dalam kamar dan langsung tersenyum lebar saat mendapati wajah bahagia Hangeng.

"_Hyung_! Chukkhae! Putramu lahir dengan selamat dan normal. Sangat tampan seperti Ayahnya." Dokter bername tag Kim Yesung itu langsung memeluk erat Hangeng yang juga balas memeluknya.

"_Gomawo_, Yesungie. Bagaimana kondisi Chullie sekarang?" Hangeng bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Yesung tersenyum hangat dan menepuk pelan pundak Hangeng.

"Tenang saja, _Hyung_. Chullie _Noona_ dalam kondisi yang bagus, sangat bagus. Hanya saja, tubuhnya masih sangat lemah. Dia butuh banyak istirahat selama beberapa hari kedepan. Aku akan terus memantau kondisinya. _Hyung_ tenang saja. Jangan khawatir." Ujar Yesung berusaha menenangkan _Hyung_ keturunan Cina-nya itu.

"Ne…_gomawo_, Yesungie." Ucap Hangeng tersenyum. "_Cheonma_, _Hyung_. Oh, iya. Kau boleh masuk sekarang, _Hyung_. Aku permisi dulu. Sekali lagi selamat, ne." Yesung kembali menepuk pelan pundak Hangeng yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh _namja_ itu kemudian sang Dokter segera beranjak setelah mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Kyuhyun yang terus berdiam diri.

.

.

Hangeng membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Kedua manik coklat kelamnya langsung tertuju pada seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang berselimut putih. Hangeng mendekat perlahan kearah _yeoja-_nya –Kim Heechul. Senyum hangat terus terlukis di wajah tampannya yang menatap teduh sang istri. Wajah cantik di hadapannya terpejam dengan gurat lelah kentara tercetak di sana namun juga tak dipungkiri rona bahagia juga tersirat di wajah itu.

Kyuhyun mengekori pergerakan sang ayah. Menutup pintu kamar dan ikut mendekat kea rah sang _eomma_ yang kini telah membuka matanya dan menatap sayang kearahnya dan juga sang Ayah.

.

.

"_Jagiya_…." Hangeng meraih tangan sang istri yang terulur ke arahnya. Mencium punggung tangan berjari lentik itu dalam dan mendudukkan diri di ranjang itu, tepat di samping sang istri.

"_Gomawo_, telah melahirkan pangeran kecil kita kedunia, _Yeobo_-ya. Dia sangat tampan." Ucap Hangeng lirih sambil mengusap sayang surai kelam sang istri dengan sebelah tangannya. Sementara tangan yang satunya terus menggenggam erat jemari Heechul.

"_Jinjja_? Kau sudah melihatnya, sayang?" Tanya Heechul dengan suara lirihnya yang sedikit serak.

"_Ne_…dia terlihat cantik sepertimu, _jagi_." Ucap Hangeng kemudian mengecup lembut kening sang istri.

"Siapa namanya, sayang? Kau sudah mempersiapkannya, bukan?" ujar Heechul sedikit mendongak menatap sang suami.

"Nama? Hmm…~" Hangeng tampak mengerutkan dahinya berpikir. Banyak nama yang berkelebat di benaknya yang sudah disusunnya sejak kandungan Heechul memasuki minggu ke –18. Namun, untuk memutuskan nama mana yang akan ia pilih sekarang sangatlah sulit.

.

.

.

.

"….Sung –Min ?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bersuara. Terdengar seperti gumaman namun masih bisa didengar Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Sungmin?" ulang Hangeng menatap lekat Kyuhyun.

"Eumm….Sungmin….Minnie…..aku suka itu." Heechul tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya karena sedari tadi bocah 10 tahun itu hanya terdiam di samping ranjang, tepatnya di sebelah kaki Heechul yang terbalut selimut.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung mendekat, menyambut uluran tangan sang _eomma_. "_Gomawo_, _jagi_. Itu nama yang sangat indah untuk adikmu." Ucap Heechul mencium kening putra pertamanya itu. Kyuhyun membalas dengan mencium pipi sang _eomma_ dan tersenyum manis.

Hangeng langsung mengusap pucuk kepala sang anak dengan sayang. Sesungguhnya nama itu terlintas begitu saja di benak Kyuhyun dan langsung disuarakannya. Tak disangka sang _eomma_ akan menyukainya. Kyuhyun senang. Dalam pemikirannya dia sudah berhasil memberi satu kebahagiaan pada sang ibunda.

* * *

**-KyuMin-**

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, perawat yang tadi membawa si bayi mungil masuk kedalam kamar. "Tuan, Nyonya Cho, bayi Anda sudah kami bersihkan. Sekarang waktunya Nyonya untuk memberikan ASI pertamanya." Ujar si perawat cantik seraya berjalan mendekati keluarga kecil itu dengan membawa si kecil dalam gendongannya dan berdiri tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

Hangeng yang mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan segera mengatur posisi ranjang agar sang istri bisa nyaman menyusui si kecil Sungmin. Setelah siap, perawat itu segera menyerahkan si kecil kedalam pelukan Heechul yang segera menyambut sang buah hati dan mulai menyusuinya.

Kyuhyun terpaku. Sejak pertama dia melihat jelas wajah sang adik, iris obsidiannya seolah terkunci pada wajah mungil itu. Terus focus menatap sosok yang kini sedang meminum susunya. Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun merasakan ada desiran halus yang terasa di dadanya membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Tuan, Nyonya, saya permisi dulu. Jika ada apa-apa dan Anda membutuhkan bantuan kami, Tuan dan Nyonya bisa memencet bel yang ada di sana." Ujar si perawat sambil menunjuk sopan bel yang menempel di dinding atas meja nakas dengan kelima jari kanannya.

"Ne, _arraseo_. _Gomawo_, Hana –ssi ." ucap Hangeng berterima kasih pada perawat bernama Lee Hana itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah si perawat pergi, kini tinggal keluarga kecil itu saja di dalam kamar. Hangeng menatap sayang istri dan bayinya bergantian. Sesekali membelai dan mengecup kening _yeoja_nya. Hangeng sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran anggota keluarga barunya itu.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun terus menatap sang adik lekat dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Bocah berumur 10 tahun itu masih sibuk memikirkan arti debaran yang makin menghentak di dadanya. Namun sayang, tak jeniusnya belum mampu menafsirkan hal itu karena keterbatasan umur dan pengalaman yang ia miliki.

Hangeng yang melihat sang putra terus terbengong menatap adik barunya akhirnya membuka suara. "Kyuhyun –_ah_ …..dia tampan, kan?" Tanya Hangeng lembut. Suara merdu miliknya ternyata hanya bisa sedikit menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Desiran hangat di dadanya membuat ia mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Hangeng terkekeh pelan. Heechul yang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun –pun tersenyum. _Yeoja_ cantik itu kini memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya dan merunduk kearah sang putra.

"Kyunnie mau menyentuh Minnie?" tanyanya yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun kecil terkesiap.

.

"Eh?"

.

"Kyunnie mau menyentuhnya? Sentuhlah….Ucapkan selamat datang pada adikmu." Ujar Heechul lagi dengan tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya menatap Heecul kemuidan kembali memandang sang adik yang masih menyusu.

Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sedikit gemetar ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke pipi halus kemerahan Sungmin.

.

_'Deg'_

_'Lembut..'_ batin Kyuhyun.

.

Desiran hangat di dadanya kian terasa hebat manakala jemari mungil miliknya tanpa di perintah bergerak membelai pipi itu. Kyuhyun perlahan mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Desiran halus itu membuat Kyuhyun senang. Nyaman dan bahagia.

"Selamat datang, Minnie. Aku Kyuhyun, _Hyung-_mu…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil terus fokus menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum manis. Hangeng dan Heechul yang melihat _moment_ itu sangat bahagia, terlebih ketika _baby_ Sungmin melepas _emutannya_ dari _nipple_ Heechul dan memiringkan kepalanya ke arah tangan Kyuhyun yang masih membelai lembut pipinya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-KyuMin-**

* * *

**5 Tahun Kemudian**

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aku membuka lebar pintu rumahku dan langsung sedikit berteriak memberi salam. "_Eomma_aaaa….Kyunnie pulaaaannngg…" Suaraku langsung menggema dalam rumah yang terbilang sangat luas bagiku itu.

Setelah melepas dan menaruh asal sepatuku, aku langsung berlari masuk kedlaam rumah. Melempar sembarang tasku ke atas sofa dan langsung menuju tangga ke lantai 2.

.

Saat hampir mencapai anak tangga bawah, aku melihat _eomma_ –yang sepertinya dari arah dapur –berjalan menghampiriku. Aku menunda langkahku kemudian berbelok menghampiri _eomma_.

"_Eomma_…aku pulang." Ucapku memberi salam. Kali ini dengan nada suara yang lembut. Kukecup pipi dan kening _eomma_ bergantian dan _eomma_ membalasku dengan pelukannya yang hangat.

"Apa Kyunnie lapar? Mau makan sekarang? _Eomma_ sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu." Ujar _eomma_ membelai lembut pipiku.

"Ne, _eomma_. Tapi Kyunnie makannya nanti saja, ya. Kyunnie mau menemui Minnie dulu." Jawabku cepat. Sekilas kulihat _eomma_ tersenyum melihatku yang kini berlari melangkah menaiki tangga.

.

Sejak Sungmin lahir, aku memang menjadi _'seperti ini'_. Setiap hari yang ada di pikiranku hanya Sungmin, Sungmin, dan Sungmin. Aku sangat menyayanginya dan berat jika harus berpisah lama dengannya. Lebih parahnya lagi, bahkan PSP kesayanganku –pun terlupakan sejak Sungmin ada. Aku hanya beberapa kali memainkan benda portable itu. Itu –pun hanya saat SUngmin sedang mandi ataupun saat dibawa _appa_ kekantornya. Selebihnya aku pasti selalu ada di samping SUngmin kecuali saat kami berdua sekolah.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Sungmin sekarang tercatat sebagai salah satu anak didik di TK PUMPKIN. Usianya baru menginjak 5 tahun, sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah siswa jenius yang diusianya yang ke –15 ini sudah duduk di tingkat akhir _Senior High School_ di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan.

.

.

Tak beda jauh dengan yang dialami Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga bersikap _'seperti itu'_. Jika tak ada Kyuhyun di dekatnya, _namja_ _cilik _itu seolah hidup tanpa nyawa. Terdengar berlebihan memang tapi itulah yang terjadi. Setiap ia pulang dan Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah karena belum waktunya pulang sekolah, maka Sungmin akan memilih berdiam diri di kamarnya. Heechul pernah mendapati putra bungsunya itu menangis tersedu di kamar Kyuhyun dan memeluk jaket _Hyung-_nya erat-erat. Tubuh mungilnya terbaring di ranjang _Queen size_ Kyuhyun. Sesekali terdengar ratapan pilu dari bibir mungilnya yang memohon agar Kyuhyun cepat pulang.

Dan saat Kyuhyun pulang, _namja_ mungil itu akan langsung menerjang _Hyung_nya dnegan pelukan erat. Setelah itu, kemana-mana dia akan selalu terlihat bersama Kyuhyun bahkan untuk tidur sekalipun. Sungmin selalu meminta Kyuhyun tidur di sampingnya, memeluknya dan bernyanyi untuknya. Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan sang adik dengan wajah bahagia –_tentu saja_. _Namja_ tampan itu baru akan pindah kekamarnya jika Sungmin sudah benar-benar terlelap atau bahkan tidak pindah sama sekali dan berakhir dengan tidur bersama sang adik hingga pagi menyongsong.

Bagi Sungmin, bersama Kyuhyun adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan. Kenapa? Sungmin –pun tidak tahu. Hanya saja dia merasa nyaman di dekat sang _Hyung_.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

* * *

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

**.**

'_Cklek_'

.

Kubuka pintu bergambar kelinci putih di depanku dengan perlahan. Pintu yang di dalamnya terdapat ruangan seseorang yang sangat kusayangi dan kucintai. Adikku…..Cho Sungmin. Saat pintu terbuka, iris obsidianku langsung disambut dengan senyum lebar Minnie. Dengan cepat dia turun dari tempat tidurnya, meninggalkan boneka-boneka yang tadi ia mainkan dan langsung menerjangku dengan pelukan erat. Tubuh mungil dan pendeknya memeluk erat kakiku. Kepalanya ia benamkan di perutku.

.

.

"_Hyung_ –_ie_~...Mengapa lama sekali pulangnya~? Minnie bosaaannn~…" rengek Sungmin manja. Kugendong tubuh mungil itu dan kubawa lagi ke ranjang motif kelincinya. Aku duduk di tengah ranjang, bersandar di _headboard_ dan kududukkan Sungmin di pangkuanku. Posisi tubuhnya menyamping untuk memudahkan lengan mungilnya memelukku. Sungmin pernah berkata jika ia sangat suka posisi seperti ini.

"Minnie bosan, _eum_? _Aigooo_….maafkan _Hyung_, _ne_, _jagi_. Tadi ada urusan OSIS yang sangat mendesak jadi _Hyung_ harus memeriksa lagi semuanya dari awal. _Mianhae, ne…..jagi_…" kukecup pipi kirinya. Sedikit menjilat kulit halus itu untuk meredam kekesalan Sungmin. Biasanya cara itu ampuh. Namun, kali ini sepertinya tidak mempan. Sungmin masih betah mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

.

_**Ya Tuhan! Bibir mungil itu tampak menggodaku.**_

_**.**_

"_Hyung_ jahat! Harusnya _Hyung_ cepat pulang. Minnie 'kan kesepian ~" dilesakkannya kepalanya di dadaku. Aku tersenyum.

"_Mianhae_, _jagi_. _Hyung_ akan menebus semua kesalahan _Hyung_. Bagaimana dengan 3 permintaan?" ujarku berusaha membujuknya yang pastinya akan dituruti Sungmin karena aku tahu dia sangat menginginkan 3 hal itu untuk es krim, coklat, dan _bunny_ barunya.

"_Jinjja_yo, _Hyung_?" Minnie melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku berbinar. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Horeeeee…..emm…Minnie mau apa ya?" sekarang Sungmin sedang dalam _pose_ berpikir dengan jari telunjuk yang ia ketuk-ketukan di hidung mungilnya. Bibirnya mengerucut dan kening kecil itu berkerut lucu.

Entah dorongan dari mana, perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Kedua _orbs_ –ku membidik _plump_ yang tengah mengerucut itu.

.

_'Chu'_

_._

Sedetik kemudian yang kusadari hanyalah rasa manis yang menyebar di bibirku saat menempel dengan sempurna di bibirnya. Aku melihat _foxy_ Sungmin yang terbelalak kaget. Aku tahu ia bingung, namun aku sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan bibirnya.

Sungmin diam menatapku polos. Aku menjilati bibirnya perlahan dan menahan tengkuknya, mengusapnya lembut agar ia tenang. Setelah merasa cukup, aku melepaskan tautan bibirku di bibirnya sambil mengusap jejak salivaku yang tertinggal.

* * *

**-KyuMin-**

* * *

"_Hy_ –_Hyung_….mengapa mencium bibir Minnie seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata mengerjap imut. Aku tersenyum lembut menanggapi. Kuusap surainya perlahan dan kurengkuh tubuhnya erat.

"Itu tanda sayang _Hyung_ padamu. Minnie suka?" jawabku penuh keyakinan. Kuelus lagi pucuk kepalanya. Dia langsung mengangguk semangat.

"Ne, Minnie suka. Tapi, mengapa tidak sama dengan ciuman dari _appa_ dan _eomma_?" tanyanya lagi. Untuk yang kali ini aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa harus kukatakan padanya jika aku mencintainya? Layaknya _namja_ kepada pasangannya? Bukan antara _Hyung_ dan _Dongsaeng_? _It's Big Hit_ ! _Big No_! Dia tidak akan mengerti dan mungkin belum akan mengerti.

"Suatu saat, kau akan mengerti artinya, sayang." Bisikku lirih di telinganya dan kembali memeluknya erat.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

* * *

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

"_Jagiiiii_, bangun sayaaannggg. Kau harus berangkat pagi hari iniiiii ! Cepatlah keluaaarrr…." Sebuah suara merdu menyambangi pintu kamarku. Suara _eomma_. Ahh, si cantik itu benar-benar tak pernah lelah mengurus kebebalan pagiku. Benar-benar ibu yang baik. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

Sekarang aku sudah duduk di kelas 1 Senior High School dan hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk sekolah. Menyebalkan, bukan? Rangkaian acara dan upacar penerimaan siswa baru yang sudah teragenda itu membuatku _jengah_. Belum lagi aksi senior-senior yang nantinya akan….._euwh_….._you know what I mean, right?_

"Minnieeeee…bangun sayaaaanggg. Kau akan terlambat jika terus seperti ini…!" kudengar lagi suara _eomma_ yang makin bernada frustasi sambil mencoba membuka pintu kamarku yang kukunci dari dalam.

.

.

.

"_Eomma_, wae? Minnie tidak mau bangun lagi?" ujar sebuah suara lainnya. Kali ini suara bass yang merdu terdengar. _Hyung_ku.

"Ne, Kyu…Tolong _eomma_ bangunkan adikmu, ya. _Eomma_ harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk _appa_mu sekarang…." Ucap _eomma_ memelas.

"Ne, _eomma_…_arraseo_. _Eomma_ turunlah ke bawah dulu, nanti kami menyusul." Ujar Kyunnie _hyung_. Setelah itu, kudengar langkah kaki _eomma_ yang bergerak menjauh dari kamarku.

"Minnie…_Hyung_ masuk, _ne_…"

.

'_Cklek_'

.

Aku belum sempat menjawab apapun dan pintu kamarku sudah terbuka. Ya, Kyunnie _hyung_ memang memiliki kunci cadangan kamarku yang dulu di duplikatnya diam-diam dan aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

.

"_Jagiya_, bangunlah. Ayo lekas mandi." Ahh…suara bass itu begitu mempesona. Aku masih betah dengan aksi memejamkan mataku –pura-pura tentunya. Kudengar ia terkekeh. Dia pasti tahu apa yang kumau. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji akan melakukannya padaku jika aku minta? Dan sekarang aku menginginkannya.

.

.

"Hei, _jagi_….apa kau mau _hyung_ melakukan 'itu', _eum_?" Nah, itu dia kalimat yang kutunggu-tunggu. Dengan cepat aku mengangguk.

"_Arraseo_. Tapi…._hyung_ sekarang sedang tidak ingin melakukannya lagi dengan Minnie. Eoddokhae? Tapi, jika Minnie bangun mungkin _Hyung_ akan mempertimbangkannya."

.

_'Apa?!'_

_._

"Cha, ayo mandi! _Hyung_ tunggu di bawah." Lanjutnya kalem. Kemudian hening.

.

_'Apa hyung sudah keluar?'_ tanyaku panik dalam hati.

.

Dengan tergesa, aku membuka mata dan langsung duduk di ranjang. Mataku sontak membulat. Ternyata Kyu _hyung_ masih duduk di depanku. Dia terkikik geli.

"Tak kusangka, Minnie bangun hanya dengan ancaman seperti itu." Ucapnya yang sekarang terkekeh puas.

.

**_MENYEBALKAN !_**

**_TERNYATA DIA MENGGODAKU !_**

**_CIH !_**

.

"_Hyung_ jahat! _Hyung_ pembohong! _Hyung_ membohongi Minnie….!" Kupasang wajah semarah mungkin di hadapannya. Bisa-bisanya si rambut ikal ini membohongiku. Semakin kutekuk wajahku marah, semakin ia terbahak puas. Entah mengapa aku selalu saja terjebak godaannya!

"_Hyung_…..kau kejam sekali…." _Owh Great!_ Lagi-lagi kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan airmataku. Selalu seperti ini jika keinginanku tidak dipenuhinya. Kulihat Kyunnie _hyung_ menghentikan tawanya dan menatapku kaget.

"Eh? _Jagiya_…_Mi_ –_mianhae_, _ne_…_Hyung_ hanya bercanda, _jagi_. Jangan marah." Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku dan langsung merengkuhku dengan lengan kokohnya.

"Hiks..hiks..huweeeee…" saat merasakan hangat dada jantan itu aku malah makin terisak. Ini sama sekali di luar _skenario_ku. Padahal tadi aku hanya mau….

"Jika ingin _poppo_ dari _hyung_, jangan seperti itu lagi, _ne_….Minnie tinggal bilang saja. Pasti _hyung_ lakukan asal jangan di dekat _appa_ dan _eomma_. _Arraseo_?" Kyunnie _hyung_ memelukku dengan lembut. Kepalanya ia taruh di atas kepalaku. Nyaman. Aroma tubuh inilah yang selalu kuinginkan setiap hari dan sentuhan bibirnya adalah keinginanku setiap saat.

"Ne, _hyung_…hiks…_arraseo_. Maafkan Minnie…." Lirihku dalam peluknya. Beberapa detik kemudian, _hyung_ mengendurkan rengkuhan lengannya di tubuhku. Mendongakkan wajahku menghadapnya, kemudiaan kurasakan deru nafas hangat menerpa wajahku.

.

_'Chup'_

_._

Bibir tebal miliknya kini menempel tepat di atas bibir _shape_ –M, milikku. **_Oh Tuhan!_** Jantungku mulai menghentak kuat. Kulihat Kyunnie _hyung_ menatapku hangat sambil terus memagutku. Aku tahu, ia tengah tersenyum sekarang. Kedua tangannya menangkup dan membelai pipiku sayang.

Perlahan namun pasti, bibir itu mulai menuntut lebih. Kyunnie _hyung_ menyesap dan melumat belah bibirku bergantian, atas dan bawah. Kupejamkan mataku makin erat. _Yeah_, cumbuannya selalu berhasil membuatku lupa diri. Kedua lenganku kini bergerak mengalung di leher kokohnya dan kurasakan ia mulai menekan tengkukku.

"Enghh…akhh~.." aku melenguh saat barisan giginya mengatup kuat bibir bawahku. Aku mengerti dan langsung membuka mulutku, mengizinkan lidah mahirnya bermain liar di sana. Hidung mancungnya menekan kuat pipiku. Menciptakan sensasi panas akibat deru nafasnya yang memburu.

"Nghh~…ahhhmm….~" aku menggeliat saat lidahnya mulai bermain menggelitik langit-langit mulutku. Secara tak sadar jemariku bergerak mengusap tengkuk dan punggungnya. Sesekali meremas bahu kokohnya ketika aku merasa makin melayang. Kedua tangan Kyunnie _hyung_ kurasakan mulai menyusup masuk kedalam piyamaku. Mengelus punggung, pinggang dan perutku teratur. Aku menggeram tertahan dalam lumatan bibirnya.

"Minn~hhh…ss –s_saranghaeehh_..hhh~" lirih Kyunnie _hyung_ di sela-sela cumbuannya padaku. Kurebahkan tubuhku dengan cepat di atas ranjang sambil menarik tengkuknya. Otomatis ia juga ikut tertarik dan menindih tubuhku. Kulihat _hyung_ terkejut dan melepaskan ciumannya. _Hazel_ kelamnya menatapku bingung.

.

.

"Nado….nado _saranghaeyo_, _hyung_~. Minnie sudah mengerti…" ucapku perlahan. Mengunci manik beningnya dengan tatapan hangatku. Kulihat ia terdiam. Bibir merahnya bergerak-gerak hendak berucap namun tak ada sepatah kalimat –pun yang keluar. Kuusap rahang tegas dan pipinya lembut. Kubawa wajahnya mendekat kearahku. Dengan lembut kukecup puncak hidungnya.

"_Saranghaeyo_, _hyung_…" lirihku, terdengar seperti bisikan tepat di belah apel merahnya. Ia tertegun sebentar kemudian menyususpkan kedua lengannya di punggungku hingga kini tubuh tingginya menempel utuh di tubuhku.

"_Gomawo_, Minnie. _Gomawo_…" ucapnya teredam di cerukan leherku. Kuusap punggung lebarnya dengan sayang.

.

.

* * *

Sejak kejadian Kyunnie _hyung_ menciumku 10 tahun lalu, aku selalu merasakan perasaan yang aneh di dadaku. Suatu debaran yang hangat dan menghentak hingga menyebabkan wajahku memanas jika berada di dekatnya.

Dulu, kusangka hanya sekali itu saja Kyunnie _hyung_ akan melakukannya. Namun ternyata hampir setiap hari kejadian itu terulang dan entah mengapa aku sangat senang menerimanya. Rasa senang itu lebih dari rasa senang yang kudapat saat _appa_ dan _eomma_ menciumku di tempat yang sama dengan _hyung_.

Bibir _hyung_ terasa sangat manis dan kenyal, aku menyukainya. Setiap selesai menciumku, Kyunnie _hyung_ akan menempelkan keningnya di keningku sambil mengucapkan "_saranghae_" berulang-ulang.

Saat menginjak _Junior High School_, perlahan-lahan aku mulai memahami sikap dan perlakuan 'special' _hyung_ padaku. _Say thanks to my best friend_ Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk a.k.a Hyukkie yang telah mendidikku sedemikian rupa hingga akhirnya aku mengerti. Bagaimana tidak? Dia selalu menyuplai otakku dengan kisah cintanya bersama sang Pangeran Nemo a.k.a Lee Donghae –_namjachingu_ –nya yang juga satu sekolahan dengan kami.

Ketika dia mengangkat topik cerita tentang rutinitas ciumannya dengan Donghae, aku merasa tertarik. Terlebih ketika mendengar ada kesamaannya dengan yang sering dilakukan Kyunnie _hyung_. Aku terus menyimak dengan seksama dan akhirnya dari penjelasan bijaknya itu aku mengetahui, ternyata Kyunnie _hyung_ 'mencintaiku'. Bukan 'cinta' antara _hyung_ terhadap _dongsaeng_nya namun 'cinta' antara _namja_ pada pasangannya. Aku sempat terkejut, namun setelahnya aku tersenyum senang karena…..**aku juga mencintainya**. Lebih dari rasa cinta seorang _dongsaeng_ terhadap _hyung_ kandungnya.

Sejak saat itu, aku makin sering 'memancing' Kyunnie _hyung_ agar menciumku dan menyatakan cintanya padaku. Wajahku sukses merona setiap ia melakukannya, aku senang namun aku belum berani mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Kyunnie _hyung_ juga tidak pernah memintaku menjawab pernyataan cintanya. Dia hanya berkata "Jika suatu hari kau mengerti, _hyung_ mohon jangan pernah menjauhi _hyung_." Terus seperti itu setiap selesai memberikan pagutan manisnya untukku.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau mengerti, Ming? Apa kau tidak takut dan jijik pada _hyung_?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat lemah.

"Molla…tapi Minnie tidak takut pada _hyung_. Minnie juga tidak jijik. Minnie justru senang sekali mengetahuinya karena….Minnie juga sangat mencintai _hyung_." Jawabku menatap lekat obsidiannya.

"…"

"_Hyung_, jangan pernah meninggalkan Minnie…." Pintaku menatap harap _orbs_nya yang kini mulai tampak berkilau akibat genangan air mata. Dia tersenyum dan mengecup keningku lama.

"_Hyung_ akan selalu bersamamu, _jagiya_. Jangan pernah berhenti mencintai _hyung_…. –cupp . _Saranghae_~" bisiknya di telingaku.

Setelah itu, entah siapa yang memulai, kini kedua bibir kami sudah kembali terkait satu sama lain. Saling melumat dengan lembut, kadang sedikit kasar. Banyaknya saliva yang bercampur dan tertelan sudah tidak bisa lagi dihitung. Sedikit merembes mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirku. Bunyi khas orang yang berciuman dan kecipak saliva yang terdengar memperlihatkan betapa panasnya tautan lidah kami di pagi itu.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Mandilah, Ming. Jika terus seperti ini, _hyung_ akan benar-benar hilang kendali terhadapmu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya –_menahan gairah_– setelah melepas tautan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesah kecewa. Sepertinya kelinci putih itu tidak rela kehilangan rasa manis sang _Hyung_. Bibir _pouty_ miliknya ter –_pout_ tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun terkikik geli. Tubuh tingginya beralih duduk di samping Sungmin yang masih terbaring –merajuk _mode on_.

"Ayolah, _jagi_… Jangan seperti ini. Kau akan membuat _eomma_ memarahi _hyung_ nanti. _Cha!"_

_._

**_'HUP!'_**

_._

Tanpa menanggapi pekik histeris Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangkat dan menggendong tubuh mungil itu di pundaknya dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Keduanya tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka menahan tangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**_Annyeong_****…ini Hyun lagi…..#lambailambai**

**Masih bersama Kyu ****_appa_**** dan Ming ****_eomma_****. Kali ini Hyun mencoba menulis imajinasi abstrak Hyun tentang keduanya. ****_Mianhae_**** jika banyak yang tidak berkenan, namun Hyun harap kalian ****_tidak mencaci dan menghina _****karya yang Hyun buat ini. #deepbow m(_ _)m**

**_Jeongmal_****_gomawo_**** buat yang dah mau baca.**

**Berkenankah ****_chingudeul_**** meninggalkan review?**

**Tidak dipaksakan, kok….hehe….Hyun disini dalam damai. ^^**

**.**

**SPECIAL XOXO TO REVIEWER "A LITTLE LOVE, LITTLE KISS, LITTLE HUG, AND LITTLE GIFT":**

**Cholee137, Lee SangHyun, ammyikmubmik, ISungyi, ariesta87, BoPeepBoPeep137, abilhikmah, Ayu Fitria II, Zahra Amelia, lenyclouds, , alferapuspitakiyella, ChoKyunnie, rillakyuming97, sitara1083, sitapumpkinelf, RithaGaemGyu, fygaeming, EvilBunny Cho, sary nayola, Guest, sissy, GyuMinChild, kendrakyumin, Guest, satri fadia, Karen Kouzuki, ndah951231, hyuknie, epildedo, kyumin****_saranghae_**

**Serta ****_silent readers_**** semuanya….**

**Akhir kata….****_Saranghae yeorobeun_****….^v^**

**–HyunChan2509–**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Tears for One Love**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (****_namja_****)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (****_namja_****)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort - YAOI - Incest**

**.**

**Rated: T+**

**.**

**Warning : INCEST, Alur kebut, Typo(s), Cerita pasaran (mungkin), GaRing, Ejaan Tidak Baku, yang tidak suka jangan membaca. Jangan menghina, jangan menghujat. Tinggal Klik Icon "X" di laman masing-masing. Hargai usaha orang yang membuat cerita ini. Maaf jika menyinggung perasaan kalian. Terima Kasih ^^**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Sejak pertama melihatnya hati ini sudah terkunci untuknya. Semakin hari perasaan ini makin dalam dan berkembang hingga kenyataan yang ada menghancurkan semuanya. Cintaku kini di ujung tanduk, diambang batas jurang kesengsaraan./"****_Hyung_**** akan selalu bersamamu"/Jangan pernah pergi lagi"/"****_Saranghae_****"/ KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME, Orang tua, Agensi, dan Fans masing-masing. Aku memang sangat terobsesi pada Lee Sungmin, namun jika yang menjadi rivalku adalah Cho Kyuhyun, maka aku memutuskan MENYERAH ! #****_kibar-kibarboxerSuho_**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T READ THIS FICTION IF U DON'T LIKE IT. I'VE TOLD U BEFORE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^en****JOY**** THE STORY ^^**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Tears for One Love**

**Chapter 2 (****_Ending_****)**

* * *

.

**ALL AUTHOR POV**

Semakin hari, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin makin sering terlihat bersama. Kyuhyun –_yang saat itu sudah menjabat sebagai CEO muda di salah satu perusahaan Game terbesar di Korea_– tidak pernah merasa canggung menggandeng mesra Sungmin yang masih berbalut seragam _Senior High School_. Senyum bahagia selalu _terpulas_ di wajah keduanya saat bersama-sama. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak jarang mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di ipi dan hidung sang adik ketika Sungmin tanpa sadar mengeluarkan _aegyo_–nya di depan Kyuhyun. Ketika malam semakin menanjak, tautan panas di bibir menjadi melodi lembut pengantar tidur untuk mereka.

Yah, seperti itulah keadaan kedua kakak-beradik itu kini. Sungmin yang tengah beranjak dewasa terbuai dan selalu menginginkan sentuhan Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi. Sedangkan sang kakak seakan tak pernah lelah selalu meluapkan rasa cintanya pada sang adik dengan cara yang mungkin lebih umum dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih.

Saat malam tiba, setelah memastikan kedua orang tuanya telah tertidur pulas, tanpa ragu Kyuhyun akan masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin dan memeluk mesra tubuh mungil berisi itu. Ataupun sebaliknya, Sungmin yang akan mengendap-endap dan masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Ketika fajar menyingsing, mereka akan melepaskan diri, kembali ke kamar masing-masing sebelum sang ibunda menjalankan aktivitas rutinnya –_membangunkan anak-anak_.

Keduanya sampai sekarang memang sebisa mungkin masih menyembunyikan ikatan yang kini mereka jalin dari kedua orang tua mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin paham, orang tua mereka tidak akan pernah menyetujui karena apa yang tengah mereka jalani sekarang adalah hal yang sangat tabu.

Tapi, yah, peribahasa itu benar adanya. Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, sewaktu-waktu akan terjatuh juga ke tanah. Sepandai-pandainya menyimpan bangkai, suatu saat akan tercium juga baunya. Itulah yang terjadi pada mereka saat ini.

.

.

* * *

Di ruang tamu rumah megah berdesain _retro _itu, duduk dua pasang manusia berhadap-hadapan di atas sofa besar yang di pisahkan meja persegi Kristal di tengahnya. Dua pasang mata menatap tajam dua pasang kepala di depannya yang salah satunya tertunduk dalam. Diantara dua pasang mata itu, satu pasang diantaranya mulai mengeluarkan bulir bening hangat miliknya.

.

.

"Katakan yang jujur! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?!" Sebuah suara _husky _bernada dingin mulai menggema di dalam ruangan itu. Tampak rahang pemilik suara mengeras.

"Katakan dengan jujur padaku apa yang kalian lakukan ?!" Suara itu meninggi penuh amarah saat melihat objek yang ditanya hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Diam, huh? CHO KYUHYUN !" Kini suara itu menghardik salah satu orang di hadapannya yang malah makin diam tak bersuara dengan ekspresi datar. Sementara _namja_ mungil di sebelahnya –Sungmin– mulai bergetar ketakutan. Jemarinya yang bertaut dengan jemari Kyuhyun mulai berkeringat. Menyadari sang adik ketakutan, Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Sungmin.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku? APA INI?!" Suara _gebrakan_ meja terdengar saat Hangeng dengan penuh emosi membanting beberapa lembar foto hasil kamera _paraloid_ ke atas meja. Sungmin tersentak dan makin gemetar ketakutan. Wajahnya berubah pias, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap sekilas lembaran foto itu kemudian kembali memandang datar wajah sang ayah.

.

"Itu foto saat aku dan Sungmin di Lotte World." Sahut Kyuhyun tenang, membuat sang ayah menggeram penuh emosi.

"APA PANTAS KALIAN BERCIUMAN DI FOTO ITU, HUH?! KALIAN GILA! MEMALUKAN!" Hardik Hangeng dengan mata menatap _nyalang_ Kyuhyun. Jika saja tangan gemetar Heechul –sang istri– tidak mengusap punggung tangan itu dan menahannya maka bisa dipastikan baku hantam antara ayah dan anak mungkin akan terjadi.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintainya, _Appa_. Aku mencintai Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas diiringi remasan lembut di tangan Sungmin yang terasa dingin.

Tak pelak, ucapan Kyuhyun barusan bagaikan menyiram minyak di tengah kobaran api. Hangeng melempar cepat vas bunga di depannya kearah Kyuhyun dan tepat menghantam lengan kanan anak sulungnya itu. Kyuhyun mendesis sakit, Heechul menjerit histeris, sementara Sungmin mulai menangis terisak.

"Dia adikmu, Cho Kyuhyun !" ADIK KANDUNGMU ! Kau gila jika mencintainya !"

"Aku memang gila karena aku terlalu mencintainya, _Appa_. Aku sangat mencintainya." Kyuhyun masih berusaha tenang walaupun harus menahan sakit di lengannya yang mungkin tengah memar hebat sekarang. Sangat sakit dan berdenyut panas. Sedangkan Hangeng kini memejamkan erat matanya dengan gigi bergemeletuk menahan emosi. Nafasnya terus memburu. Heechul yang berada di sebelah Hangeng terus berusaha mengusap punggung sang suami –menenangkannya, mengabaikan wajahnya yang kini penuh air mata.

Heechul sebenarnya merasa sangat terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Hatinya sakit. Dia bahkan kehilangan nafsu makannya berhari-hari. Fakta yang ia dapat dari kedua anaknya benar-benar membuat tubuhnya serasa di rajam. Heechul merasa gagal mendidik kedua buah hatinya.

Sejak dia mendengar dan melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan KyuMin pada pagi itu, Heechul terus terpuruk. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan genangan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh. Berkali-kali ia pukul dadanya yang terus terasa perih. Ia ingin mendustai apa yang telah ia dengar dan lihat, menganggap bahwa itu semua adalah hal biasa yang dilakukan sesama saudara. Namun, kenyataan yang ia dapat dari berbagai bukti yang ditemukannya membuat jiwa wanita itu kian tersungkur.

Ibu mana yang tidak terluka hatinya jika mengalami kejadian seperti ini? Tapi, sebisa mungkin Heechul tetap bersikap tenang, menahan semua luapan amarahnya dan hanya bisa menangis tertahan hingga suatu hari, Hangeng mengetahui semua yang ia sembunyikan.

.

.

* * *

"Minnie–_ya_. Jelaskan pada _Eomma_ dengan jujur. Apa maksud semua ini?" lirih Heechul sambil menaruh sebuah buku yang ternyata adalah buku harian Sungmin keatas meja. Lembaran yang tersibak membuat semua mata di sana mampu menangkap jelas tulisan di atas lembaran putih itu yang tertulis dengan tinta merah muda dalam ukuran yang cukup besar.

.

**"Kyunnie LUV Minnie"**

**.**

Lengkap dengan foto KyuMin yang sedang berciuman di bawahnya dalam kondisi _naked_.

"Ak –aku…aku…hiks…_mi_ –_mianhae_ _Appa_…hiks.._Eomma_.." isakan Sungmin kembali lolos. Dia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Sungguh _namja_ manis itu benar-benar takut saat ini sedangkan Kyuhyun masih betah terdiam dan menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin.

"Minnie….._Eomma_ mohon. Katakan dengan jujur, nak. Jika Minnie masih menyayangi _Eomma_, _Eomma_ mohon…jujurlah…." Linangan air mata makin terlihat di wajah Heechul. Sang suami memilih diam menatap tajam kedua anaknya. Otaknya sedari tadi menyuruh tangan dan kakinya untuk menghajar sang anak, namun hati nuraninya menentang. Sungguh Hangeng sebenarnya sangat menyayangi kedua buah hatinya itu.

"Minnie…hiks…Mi –Minnie mencintai _Hyung_, _Eomma_…hiks…Minnie sangat mencintainya…." Isak Sungmin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya sambil tertunduk menangis. Sekelebat pikiran perpisahan dengan Kyuhyun membuat nafas Sungmin makin sesak. Airmata terus turun dengan deras dari kedua _foxy-_nya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin nanar. Tangan kanannya terangkat mengusap lelehan airmata di wajah cantik itu dengan sayang. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan dua pasang mata yang kini membulat lebar melihat kelakuannya. Yang terpenting baginya hanyalah Sungmin bisa -sedikit- kembali tenang.

.

"Hhh…." Helaan nafas berat terdengar, membuat 3 orang lainnya serempakl menatap Hangeng fokus. Heechul dan Sungmin masih bersimbah airmata sementara Kyuhyun tetap tenang.

"Aku telah mengambil keputusan.…..kuharap ini yang terbaik untuk semuanya."

"..."

"Kyu…mulai besok kau akan tinggal di London bersama Choi _ahjussi_–mu. Kau juga akan bekerja di sana. Masalah pengunduran dirimu dari SPARKYU…_Appa_ akan mengurus semuanya…." ucap Hangeng berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah menuju kamar. Sementara itu Heechul, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin membulatkan mata. Sangat terkejut dengan keputusan yang di ambil oleh Hangeng. Heechul sontak langsung menyusul suaminya tergesa-gesa. Hati kecil dan naluri seorang ibunya menolak untuk berpisah jauh dengan sang anak.

.

"_Yeobo_…._Yeobo_–_ya_….kau –…"

"Aku tidak menerima protes apapun, Chullie –_ya_. Kumohon kau mengerti. Dan kau Kyu….Kemasi barang-barangmu sekarang !" Ujar Hangeng dingin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah istri dan anaknya. Terus melangkah menaiki tangga dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

**_'Bukannya Appa membencimu, nak. Ini demi kebaikanmu dan kebaikan kita semua. Appa ingin kau sadar. Apa yang kau lakukan inia dalah kesalahan, nak. Sungmin adikmu dan selamanya akan terus tetap seperti itu. Kau boleh membenci Appa, tapi jangan pernah berpikir jika Appa membencimu. Appa menyayangi kalian.'_** Gumam Hangeng dalam hati.

Pilu, nyeri, sesak. Semua berkumpul menghujam dada bagian kirinya membuat setiap detakan yang ditimbulkan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Ibarat luka yang menganga tersiram air garam. Perih. Tanpa Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sadari, kepala keluarga Cho yang tegar itu kini menangis. Melangkah gontai menyusuri tiap anak tangga. Menutup mata dan telinga dari tangis histeris Sungmin yang menggema dan getar suara sang istri yang mengiba menyebut namanya.

.

.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, Heechul menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk kekamar mereka dan meminta kepada si sulung agar menenangkan adiknya yang masih terisak pilu di sofa memeluk erat tubuh kurus Kyuhyun.

.

"Jangan pergi, _Hyung_. Hiks…Minnie mohon. Jangan tinggalkan Minnie…hiks..hiks….Minnie mohon…hiks…jangan pergi…._Hyung_…." ratapan pilu itu terus terdengar berulang-ulang menutupi isak tangis sang ibu yang menatap mereka sendu. Kyuhyun terus mendekap tubuh bergetar Sungmin dengan perlindungan penuh sambil menggumamkan '_uljima_' berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya menggendong paksa tubuh mungil itu kekamar atas permintaan sang _eomma_.

* * *

.

"Tuhan…apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Beri aku petunjukmu. Cobaan ini benar-benar membuatku bingung." Lirih Heechul frustasi. Tubuhnya terduduk lemas di lantai dengan wajah yang penuh lumuran airmata.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan anak-anakku. Aku menyayangi keduanya. Apapun yang terjadi." Kembali, _yeoja_ paruh baya itu bergumam pilu. Sesekali isakan samar lolos dari bibirnya yang terus bergetar.

"Kumohon, Tuhan…tolong aku…hiks…"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Hyung_…Minnie mohon….jangan pergi, hiks…" Sungmin masih terisak di pelukan Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di atas ranjang empuk di kamar Sungmin. Tampak Kyuhyun berkali-kali mengecup kepala adiknya untuk sedikit menenangkan _namja_ mungil itu.

"_Uljima_, _jagi_. Berhentilah menangis. Jika kau terus seperti ini, hati _Hyung_ akan bertambah sakit. Kita semua tahu, keputusan _Appa_ tidak akan pernah bisa ditantang. _Mianhae_, _jagi_…..Andai saja _Hyung_ tidak ceroboh meletakkan foto itu." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan. Sudah hampir 1 tahun hubungan rahasia ini "terahasiakan" dan kini sedang berada di ujung tanduk karena kecerobohan Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar menaruh foto-foto mesra mereka di atas kasurnya.

"Jangan pergi…hiks…kumohon, _Hyung_…" racau Sungmin terus. Seolah tak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun sedikitpun. Kyuhyun merundukkan wajahnya menatap penuh cinta wajah dihadapannya yang memerah sempurna karena terus menangis.

"_Hyung_ juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, sayang. Hanya saja…._Hyung_ tidak punya keberanian untuk menentang _Appa_." Lirih Kyuhyun tepat di depan belah _plump_ Sungmin yang terus menerus mengeluarkan isakan pilu. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi basah Sungmin dan mengusap bulir-bulir hangat yang jatuh di tempat itu. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat sakit melihat kondisi adiknya saat ini. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk memperbaiki keadaan..

"Hiks…Hiks…_Hyung_…." Cengkeraman Sungmin di kaos Kyuhyun makin menguat seiring dengan deras airmatanya. Kyuhyun memilih diam walau dia juga sebenarnya ingin menangis saat ini.

Sempat terbersit di pikirannya untuk kabur bersama Sungmin. Namun hatinya mengutuk niatnya itu manakala wajah teduh sang _Eomma_ terlintas di benaknya. Karena _yeoja_ yang melahirkan mereka berdua itu sungguh sangat berharga untuk disakiti.

Cukup sudah sang ibunda menanggung malu dan penyesalan akibat hubungan tabu mereka, Kyuhyun tidak ingin menambah beban _Eomma_ –nya lagi. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan mengikuti perintah _Appa_ –nya. Pergi ke London dan tinggal di sana. Entah untuk berapa lama, tergantung kehendak sang _Appa_. Namun Kyuhyun akan mengusahakan untuk selalu bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, walau harus diam-diam. _Namja_ itu akan mengusahakannya. Hanya butuh waktu, untuk menyelamatkan hubungan mereka yang tengah dilanda badai ini.

Setelah cukup lama menangis, Sungmin akhirnya tertidur di pelukan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu sama sekali tidak berniat memindahkan tubuh mungil itu kekasur. Sungmin tidur menindih separuh bagian tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dengan lembut ia malah membelai sayang tubuh itu dan makin merapatkan kepala Sungmin di dada hangatnya.

"_Saranghae_, Cho Sungmin. _Jeongmal_ _saranghaeyo_…" bisik Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya menyusul Sungmin yang sudah tenang di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kecanggungan mewarnai pagi hari keluarga Cho. Canda tawa yang biasanya meluap di meja makan itu kini hilang berganti dengan kebisuan yang melingkupi. Baik Sungmin, Kyuhyun maupun Heechul tidak ada yang berani membuka suara, terlebih saat kepala keluarga Cho ikut duduk serta di tempat itu.

"_Appa_ sudah mengurus kepindahanmu ke London. Siwon bersedia menerimamu bekerja di sana tetap dengan jabatan CEO –mu. Surat-suratmu juga sudah _Appa_ lengkapi. Kau hanya tinggal pergi saja. Penerbanganmu terjadwal pukul 10 pagi ini."

_'Trak!'_

Ucapan Hangeng yang tenang dan dingin itu membuat Heechul yang sedang mengolesi selai pada roti Sungmin menjatuhkan pisau dalam genggaman tangannya.

"A–ah.._mi _–_mianhae_…" ujar Heechul yang berusaha tersenyum meski senyuman getirlah yang kini terlukis di wajahnya. Semalam selama berjam-jam Heechul terus memohon pada Hangeng agar mengubah keputusannya. Heechul tidak siap jika harus berpisah dengan Kyuhyun untuk waktu yang lama. Namun Hangeng bersikeras. _Namja_ yang berstatus suaminya itu beralasan semua demi menjaga nama baik keluarga, dan sebagai tambahan Hangeng memutuskan jika Heechul boleh mengunjungi Kyuhyun kapanpun asal jangan membawa serta Sungmin.

Heechul kembali mengolesi selai pada roti Sungmin kemudian menaruh roti itu di piring putra bungsunya yang telah tertunduk menangis tanpa suara. Heechul tahu Sungmin juga pasti sangat sakit menerima keputusan ini. Heechul tahu seberapa dalam cinta Sungmin pada Kyuhyun setelah membaca buku harian _namja_ manis itu. Tapi, semurni apapun rasa itu, setulus apapun cinta itu, tetap saja ini salah. Fakta bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah saudara kandung menumbangkan kokohnya rasa itu di hadapan Cho Hangeng.

.

"_Ne_, _Appa_. Aku mengerti. Aku sudah mengemasi barang-barangku." Suara _bass_ Kyuhyun mengalun dingin menanggapi kalimat Hangeng sebelumnya dan efek dari ucapan tegas Kyuhyun itu membuat Sungmin mencengkeram erat ujung kaosnya serta menggigit kuat-kuat bibirnya menahan luapan airmata yang makin terasa menumpuk di manik _foxy_–nya. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar hebat. Namun, seolah tak peduli, Hangeng terus melanjutkan sarapan paginya dengan tenang kemudian berlalu dari meja makan meninggalkan 3 orang yang kini tenggelam dalam perasaan masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bandara Incheon**

* * *

"Kami mengantar sampai sini saja. Kau sudah tahu semua prosedurnya, kan?" Tanya Hangeng tanpa melihat sedikitpun pada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu masuk bandara sementara mereka bertiga tetap berada di dalam mobil –_atas ultimatum Hangeng tentunya_.

"_Ne_, _Appa_. _Gomawo_ sudah mengantar. _Eomma_, Mi –Minnie…..sampai jumpa." Kyuhyun berpamitan dengan suaranya yang terdengar parau. Ekspresi wajah Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya ingin mati saat itu juga. Mata yang sembab itu terus menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Bibir merah mungil itu bergetar dan digigit kuat oleh pemiliknya demi menahan jerit hatinya yang menginginkan _namja_ tampan itu kembali padanya.

Heechul menangis dalam diam. Wanita itu sebenarnya ingin keluar dari mobil dan memeluk putra sulungnya dengan erat. Namun, tangan kekar suaminya menahan pergerakan _yeoja_ paruh baya itu agar tetap diam di tempat. Heechul terus menangis.

Dengan tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Hangeng langsung menjalankan mobil Hyundai metalik miliknya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang termangu sendirian di depan pintu bandara. Jerit pilu Sungmin mengalun seiring dengan deru mesin mobil yang dengan pasti menjauh dari tempat yang akan membawa pergi Kyuhyun –nya.

"_Appa_…hiks…berhenti…Aku ingin bersama Kyunnie _Hyung_….kumohon…._Eomma_…hiks…kumohon…" Hangeng menulikan pendengarannya dari Sungmin yang terus memohon –mengiba– pada keduanya dan terus fokus menatap jalan dengan ekspresi dingin.

Jika ditilik lebih dalam, Hangeng –pun sebenarnya tengah terluka sekarang. Sama halnya dengan Heechul, hati _namja_ keturunan Cina itu hancur oleh kenyataan yang terjadi pada kedua anaknya. Ia merasa gagal mendidik dan menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia gagal. Dan sekarang, ia di cap sebagai ayah yang kejam oleh keluarganya karena dianggap telah tega 'membuang' anaknya sendiri.

Sungguh, bukan itu maksud Hangeng. Dia hanya ingin membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengerti jika hubungan mereka itu salah dan dengan menggunakan 'jarak' sebagai pemisah diharapkan dapat membuat kedua anak itu mampu mengikis perlahan perasaan tabu itu. Jika keduanya terus berdekatan, perasaaan terlarang itu akan terus bersemi dan akan semakin sulit untuk dihilangkan. Itulah pemikiran seorang Cho Hangeng. **_Apa dia salah?_**

"_Appa_…hiks…Aku ingin bersama Kyunnie _Hyung_…hiks…kumohon…" suara mengiba Sungmin kembali terdengar. Sangat menyedihkan.

"_Uljima_, Minnie…_Eomma_ janji, _Eomma_ janji akan membawa _Hyung_ –mu kembali. Apapun yang terjadi..hiks. Jangan menangis lagi…." Sang ibu berusaha bijaksana di tengah isakannya dan dari remasan kuat jemari Hangeng di sela jemarinya membuat Heechul tahu jika Hangeng juga sedang kalut.

.

.

.

* * *

Lagi-lagi, satu kecerobohan yang bersifat fatal terjadi. Tepat di saat lampu merah, Sungmin, dengan pikirannya yang tengah tak fokus membuka pintu mobil tergesa dan segera keluar, berlari kembali menuju bandara. Mengabaikan teriakan Hangeng dan jerit histeris Heechul yang memecah kesunyian lalu lintas saat itu.

Sungmin terus berlari. Nalurinya menuntun kedua kaki mungilnya ke satu titik _vital_ dalam kehidupannya. Titik yang merupakan awal dan akhir dalam setiap hembusan nafasnya.

_Cho Kyuhyun. Kakaknya tersayang._

Hangeng yang panik segera memutar arah mobil, mengabaikan lalu lintas yang menjadi –sedikit–kacau karena ulahnya demi menemukan Sungmin yang berlari entah kemana. Hangeng dengan penuh amarah langsung menginjak pedal gasnya kuat. Mobil miliknya ia arahkan kembali menuju Bandara Incheon dengan kecepatan di luar batas. Berkali-kali mobil itu hampir lepas kendali hingga akhirnya…

'CKIIIIITTT'

'BRAK!'

'BLAAR!'

.

Dentuman dahsyat terdengar saat sebuah truk angkutan barang menghantam sisi kiri Hyundai Metalik yang mengabaikan lampu merah di jalurnya dan lampu hijau di jalur truk angkutan itu hingga debuman keras terjadi sesaat sebelum mobil yang berisi sepasang suami istri itu berguling bebas di jalanan dan berhenti saat menghantam pembatas jalan.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin menghentikan laju larinya dan segera menoleh saat mendengar bunyi dentuman yang dahsyat di kejauhan. Sesuatu di dadanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Tanpa dikomando, airmatanya turun dengan deras. Langkah kaki mungilnya terus di percepatnya untuk sampai ke sumber suara yang kini telah menjadi sumber keramaian. Tubuhnya tersentak, dingin dan gemetar manakala _orbs_–nya menatap benda yang kini tampak mengenaskan di depannya. Terlebih dengan kaca-kaca yang pecah di benda itu membuat Sungmin tercekat saat melihat bagian dalamnya.

"_APPPAAAA….EOMMMAAAA_!" Pekik histeris dan ratapan pilu dari Sungmin membuat semua pasang mata di sana _beringsut_ menatap dan memberi celah pada Sungmin yang kini melangkah lunglai berderai air mata kearah _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang telah tergeletak berlumuran darah di pusat kerumunan –_setelah dikeluarkan beberapa petugas kepolisian lalu lintas setempat_. Tubuh-tubuh itu penuh luka dengan darah yang mengalir. Kulit pucat keduanya bahkan tak tampak lagi akibat aliran darah yang menyelimuti permukaannya.

Sungmin terduduk lemas di samping tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang kini masih dijejali beberapa peralatan medis yang dengan cepat di pasangkan untuk mengembalikan kondisi mereka. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian para petugas medis menggeleng kemudian melepas semua peralatan di kedua tubuh itu. Mereka menatap sendu pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang paham maksud semua itu menangis dengan keras. Ungkapan penyesalannya meluap di antara isak tangis pilunya. Semua orang di sana kembali menatap Sungmin prihatin. _Namja_ belia itu baru saja kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**1 Tahun Kemudian**

* * *

Seorang _namja_ mungil tampak berdiam diri di balkon kamar. Duduk menengadah menatap langit. Kedua lengannya saling berkaitan memeluk erat lututnya yang ia tekuk dan menopang dagunya di sana. Kerlipan bintang yang ia lihat senada dengan kerlipan matanya yang kini makin terasa hangat akibat sesuatu yang mulai berkumpul di kedua manik itu.

"Min…" suara _bass_ seseorang menyentak Sungmin dari lamunannya dan buru-buru mengusap matanya –kasar– yang mulai menurunkan bulir beningnya.

_'Greep'_

Belum sempat _namja_ itu menjawab panggilan dan membalikkan tubuhnya, sepasang lengan kokoh telah mengurungnya dalam balutan kehangatan yang menenangkan.

"Kau menangis lagi, eum?" ujar suara itu di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa pipinya di sertai dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di sana.

"_Aniyo_…aku tidak menangis." Jawab Sungmin berbohong. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak jujur padaku. Kau tahu, kau tidak pandai melakukannya…. –_chup_ " _namja_ bersuara _bass_ itu tersenyum hangat kemudian mengecup pelan pipi Sungmin d n mengeratkan dekapannya di tubuh _namja_ itu yang kini berada di antara kedua kaki jenjangnya. Sungmin memejamkan mata menikmati kehangatan yang melingkupinya.

"Minnie merindukannya, _Hyung_….Minnie merindukan semuanya…._Appa_…_Eomma_….hiks….Minnie merindukan mereka." Sungmin mulai terisak pelan. _Namja_ dewasa yang memeluknya segera membalik pelan tubuh mungil itu, mendudukkan di pahanya dan menaruh kepala Sungmin di dadanya yang berbalut kaos putih tipis.

"Ssshh~…_uljima_, _jagi_. Ada _Hyung_ disini. Jangan menangis. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ akan semakin marah pada _Hyung_ jika mereka melihatmu seperti ini terus. _Uljima_…." Kyuhyun mengusap teratur surai kelam dan punggung sempit Sungmin. Sesekali menepuknya pelan.

"Andai saja dulu Minnie tidak gegabah. Mereka….mereka tidak akan…hiks….semua salah Minnie…..hiks…" Sungmin makin melesakkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun hingga airmatanya merembes di t –shirt putih tipis itu. Kedua lengannya mendekap erat punggung sang kakak.

Sekelebat lintasan peristiwa setahun lalu kembali _merangsak _di benak Sungmin, membuatnya kembali merasa bersalah. Jika saja dulu dia tidak egois, jika saja dia dulu tidak gegabah, jika saja dulu ia bisa tenang….pasti sekarang kedua orang tuanya masih berada di sisinya bercanda tawa dengan dirinya dan memeluknya hangat.

"Sssttt…_jagi_, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Percayalah, ini semua sudah takdir –Nya. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ meninggal juga karena kehendak –Nya. Bukan karena salahmu. Itu tidak benar, sayang. Tuhan sudah mengatur semuanya. Hidup mati kita, Tuhan yang berkuasa. Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu terus-menerus seperti ini." Ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan adiknya yang terus meracau dan terisak.

Ya, sejak "saat itu", Sungmin terus dihantui perasaan bersalah dan berdosa pada orang tuanya. Bahkan ucapan Kyuhyun tidak mampu membuat _namja_ itu tenang di hari pemakaman orang tua mereka. Dia terus menangis meratap dengan seluruh ungkapan penyesalannya.

Setahun lalu, saat terjadi peristiwa tragis itu, Sungmin segera men–_dial _nomor Kyuhyun dari ponsel seseorang di sana –_karena dia tidak membawa ponselnya saat itu._ Dengan terbata-bata disertai isak tangis yang _menggugu_, Sungmin mengabarkan kejadian yang ia alami, membuat Kyuhyun –_yang pada saat itu sedang menunggu keberangkatan pesawatnya yang delay selama 1 jam_– segera berlari panik menuju tempat Sungmin berada.

Hatinya makin tersayat-sayat perih manakala sesampainya di tempat itu ia melihat dengan jelas kondisi 3 orang yang ia sayangi. Bagaimana tidak, di depan matanya, Sungmin menangis meratapi tubuh orang tua mereka yang telah di selimuti kain putih di atas ranjang beroda yang akan membawa keduanya ketempat yang sangat jelas tujuannya.

Tubuh limbung Kyuhyun bergerak mendekati Sungmin yang saat itu tengah ditenangkan seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang juga ikut menangis bersama Sungmin. Dengan satu hentakan, Kyuhyun menarik sang adik kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk tubuh rapuh itu dengan erat. Membiarkan Sungmin menangis di dadanya sementara dirinya sendiri menangis tanpa suara. Keduanya terus menangis hingga kedua jasad orang tua mereka di masukkan dalam _ambulance_ kemudian kedua kakak-beradik itu ikut serta di dalamnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Hyung_ akan selalu bersamamu, _jagi_. Selalu di sisimu. _Hyung_ tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Setahun sudah hidup tanpa orang tua, membuat keduanya sangat rapuh. Namun Kyuhyun berusaha tetap tegar demi sang adik sekaligus kekasih hatinya itu.

"Jangan pernah lagi, _Hyung_. Hanya _Hyung_ satu-satunya yang kupunya sekarang. Tetaplah di sisiku. Apapun yang terjadi." Pinta Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Kyuhyun merengkuh kedua pipi bulat itu dan tersenyum manis.

_'Chup'_

Kyuhyun mengecup hidung bangir Sungmin. "_Hyung_ janji, sayang. _Hyung_ akan bersamamu selamanya."

_'Chup'_

"_Saranghae_" ujar Kyuhyun setelah mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas. Sungmin tersenyum lembut dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"_Nado_ _saranghaeyo_, _Hyung_…." Lirihnya sebelum mempertemukan lagi bibirnya dengan bibir tebal Kyuhyun dan langsung di sambut _namja_ itu dengan pagutan serta lumatan-lumatan basah yang memabukkan.

Airmata tampak menetes dari manik _foxy_ dan _hazel obsidian_ itu. Keduanya saling menghapus buliran hangat yang turun dengan ibu jari masing-masing sambil terus berbagi kehangatan yang mulai terasa menenteramkan jiwa keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

** END T^T**

* * *

**Akhirnyaaaa...chapter 2 selesai... #lapkeringet**

_**Sempet maleeeessss pake BEUD ngupdate-nya. Ya Tuhan. #maafkansaya. Nih cerita gaje abis. Gak ngerti kenapa bisa buat begini. Hanya ide astral yang datang dengan absurb-nya di otak nista saya yang terkontaminan *piip* selama beberapa minggu ini. #asdfghjkl**_

_**.**_

**SPECIAL KISS & HUG TO:**

**ariesta87, deviyanti137, zi'Pumpkins, sitapumpkinelf, pumpkinsparkyumin, abilhikmah, winecoup137, Princess Pumkins ELF, lenyclouds, cho minnie, epildedo, sissy, winecouple, chy, BintangKyucil, ChoMingie, i'm a pinkypump, KyuTe, evilbunny, serta 4 orang Guest**

_**Jeongmal Gamsahaeyo udah ngeluangin waktu berharga kalian buat baca dan komen FF abal saya. Hyun benar2 senang. Thanks juga buat chingu yang udah FOLLOW n FAV cerita ini. Hyun sayang kalian semua.**_

_**Silent readers sekalian juga terima kasih banyak, ya...**_

_**.**_

_**Berkenankah kalian untuk memberi review lagi di chapter 2 (ending) ini?**_

_**Sebagai asupan semangat buat Hyun membuat FF lainnya.**_

_**Jujur, saya semangat jika banyak yang kasih komentar positif.**_

_**No bash no Flame ya, teman ^^.**_

**.**

**Akhir kata...**

**MINAL AIDIN WALFAIDZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATHIN**

**SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1434 H**

**(untuk semua yang merayakannya)**

**#Hyun mohon maaf jika selama ini banyak salah kata ataupun sudah menyinggung perasaan para readers semuanya.#**

**m(_ _)m**


End file.
